


Gotham Academy

by Wera_Woz



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody's a little gay, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Teacher Jim Gordon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Unhealthy Relationships, ale to potem, i duuużo więcej shipów, serio większość z na razie przedstawionych nie będzie endgame, tak będzie nygmobblepot nie musicie się martwić, więcej tagów z czasem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wera_Woz/pseuds/Wera_Woz
Summary: Historia o pewnym akademiku, gdzie rozgrywają się interesujące dramy, nie wiadomo, komu można zaufać, twój współlokator stuprocentowo byłby dupkiem, sekretarka uważa się za królową świata, a trójkąty czy czworokąty miłosne są na porządku dziennym. No, i każdy z bohaterów jest postacią z DC Comics. Odpowiednio interesujące?Niektóre interpretacje postaci są zaczerpnięte serialem "Gotham", ale reszta raczej dopasowana jest osobowością do swoich odpowiedników z komiksów. Postaram się, aby nie pojawiła się ani jedna oryginalna postać, więc jeśli rzucam jakimś nazwiskiem nawet w jednym zdaniu, najpewniej jest to jakiś ester egg.





	Gotham Academy

**• [Barbara Gordon] •**

  
Rada uczniowska Gotham Academy była naprawdę ostatnim miejscem na świecie, gdzie Barbara Gordon chciała się znaleźć. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, pięć par oczu zwróciło się w jej stronę. Odchrząknęła cicho, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Najwyraźniej trwało to za długo, ponieważ niższy chłopak ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy przemówił za nią.

  
\- To prywatne spotkanie - syknął cicho, a ona drgnęła w miejscu, ale się nie ruszyła. Widząc to, przewrócił oczami i kontynuował. - Omawiamy tu sprawy, które zdecydowanie nie są dla uszu pierwszoroczniaków.

  
Na to słowo rozbudziła się i uśmiechnęła nieśmiało do zgromadzonych.

  
\- Właściwie, jestem w drugiej klasie. - Przygryzła wargę. - Przeprowadziłam się tutaj tydzień temu i dzisiaj jest mój pierwszy dzień. Mój wujek tutaj uczy, więc obiecał mi, że spotkamy się w tej sali, aby mógł pomóc mi odnaleźć mój pokój. Nazywam się Barbara i...

  
\- Słuchaj, nikogo to nie obchodzi - przerwał jej ten sam chłopak. - Możesz poczekać sobie na zewnątrz.

  
Zacisnęła gniewnie zęby i już miała jakoś zgryźliwie na to odpowiedzieć, kiedy spokojnym tonem odezwał się chłopak w okularach, siedzący obok Pana Zirytowanego i położył mu ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu, jakby chciał powstrzymać go przed wstaniem z krzesła.

  
\- Jak nazywa się twój wujek?

  
Barbara odetchnęła lekko i przeniosła swoją uwagę na okularnika.

  
\- James Gordon.

  
Jeśli do tej pory niższy, ciemnowłosy chłopak nie był zdenerwowany, teraz przekroczył pewną granicę. Drgnął gwałtownie na swoim miejscu, a twarz poczerwieniała mu z hamowanej wściekłości. Babs nie do końca rozumiała, co spowodowało jego reakcję. Najwyraźniej miał na pieńku z jej wujkiem, co było dosyć zaskakujące. Jim Gordon był przecież jedną z najmilszych osób, którą  
dziewczyna kiedykolwiek poznała. Jej rodzice od zawsze utwierdzali ją w przekonaniu, że niewątpliwie jest też ulubionym nauczycielem.

  
\- To ma sens - mruknął ponownie okularnik, jednak tym razem on również nie brzmiał na przesadnie zadowolonego. Minę miał skrzywioną, jakby chciał pozbyć się jakiejś nieprzyjemnej myśli z głowy. - Gordon jest opiekunem rady uczniów szkoły. Powinien niedługo się pojawić.

  
Te słowa aktywowały najwyraźniej jakiś przycisk na klawiaturze życia, ponieważ zaledwie dwie sekundy po nich Barbara usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami wymawiający jej imię. Odwróciła się na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz ze swoim ukochanym wujkiem. Pisnęła cicho i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Po paru sekundach poklepał ją po plecach, a wtedy go puściła.

  
\- Tęskniłam za tobą - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  
Odwzajemnił uśmiech, który nieco zbladł, kiedy zerknął ponad jej ramieniem na przyglądających im się uczniów.

  
\- Też tęskniłem - odparł, a potem ponownie zwrócił wzrok na osoby za jej plecami. - Wiem, że szkoła zaczyna się już jutro, jednak na dzisiaj odwołuję spotkanie. Muszę pokazać mojej bratanicy jej pokój i plan lekcji.

  
\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! - wykrzyknął Pan Zirytowany. Barbara odwróciła się, żeby znowu spojrzeć się na niego z niechęcią. - Musimy stworzyć plan jutrzejszego apelu! Jako przewodniczący rady uczniów...

  
\- ...musisz się słuchać opiekuna rady uczniów - dokończył za niego Gordon, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Plan gotowy powinien być już tydzień temu. Przygotujcie go sami i oddajcie mi kartkę ze wszystkimi szczegółami pod wieczór.

  
Po tych słowach nawet się nie pożegnał, tylko wziął Barbarę pod ramię i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Rudowłosa ruszyła chętnie za wujkiem, niemal natychmiast zapominając o Panie Zirytowanym i jego gromadce.  
Była jednocześnie podekscytowana i przerażona. Ciągnąc za sobą walizkę na kółkach, wiedziała, że niedługo będzie musiała rozpakować ją w swoim nowym pokoju, a równoważyło się to z poznaniem nowej współlokatorki. Nie liczyła na wielką przyjaźń na całe życie, ale co jeśli dziewczyna jej nie polubi? Barbara nie mogła spędzić następnych trzech lat w jednym pokoju z jakąś typową, wredną, bogatą suką.  
Zatrzymali się na chwilę przy sekretariacie, gdzie Jim podał jej imię i nazwisko, a pani za biurkiem parę minut później podała im numer pokoju na kartce oraz pojedynczy klucz. Pokój sto dwudziesty trzeci. Młoda Gordon nie miała zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował, jednak na szczęście jej wujek był już o wiele bardziej rozeznany.

  
Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do wyznaczonych drzwi, mężczyzna chciał już złapać z klamkę, kiedy Barbara go powstrzymała. Spojrzał się na nią pytająco.

  
\- Bez urazy, ale chcę przez to przejść sama. Wiesz, pierwsze wrażenie i tak dalej. Nie chcę wyjść na jakąś nieporadną...

  
\- Rozumiem, Babs. - Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i pocałował ją w czoło. - Ja śpię w pokoju dwieście czternaście. To w lewym skrzydle, a uczniowie raczej nie zapuszczają się tam, kiedy nie muszą, ponieważ są tam tylko sale lekcyjne i sypialnie nauczycieli, więc gdybyś miała problemy z trafieniem śmiało zapytaj się sekretarki, pani Mooney. Wiesz już, gdzie jest jej gabinet.

  
\- Jasne, wujku - powiedziała, a on pomachał jej tylko na pożegnanie i zniknął za rogiem. Obserwowała jeszcze przez jakiś czas tamten jeden punkt przed sobą, aż wreszcie westchnęła ciężko. - Dobra. Raz kozie śmierć.

  
Sięgnęła w stronę klamki i nacisnęła ją... Tylko po to, żeby odkryć, iż drzwi są zamknięte. Zmarszczyła czoło, po czym włożyła klucz do zamka i przekręciła go. Po wejściu do środka, odkryła kolejną zadziwiającą rzecz. W pokoju nie było żadnych oznak, że ktokolwiek kiedyś tam mieszkał.

  
Cóż, najwyraźniej jej współlokatorka jeszcze nie dojechała. Była też szansa, że w tym roku Babs będzie miała sypialnie na wyłączność. Czy cieszyła ją taka wizja? Ciężko było stwierdzić. Dziewczyna naprawdę ceniła sobie towarzystwo innych, a fakt, że nie znała nikogo w Gotham Academy, dobijał ją jeszcze bardziej.

  
Żeby zagłuszyć myśli, Barbara rozpoczęła rozpakowywanie.

 

  
**• [Oswald Cobblepot] •**

  
Kiedy drzwi za Jamesem Gordonem i jego bratanicą się zamknęły, Oswald krzyknął cicho z irytacji. Pamela przewróciła oczami, ignorując przyjaciela i wracając do esemesowania ze swoją współlokatorką. Ani Harvey, ani nawet Talia nie znaleźli w sobie odwagi, żeby spróbować uspokoić jakoś ich przewodniczącego. Wyjątkiem okazał się Ed, który ścisnął lekko ramię Cobblepota, werbalnie nakazując mu ogarnąć dupę.

  
\- Jak on może!? - wykrzyknął oburzony Oswald, gestykulując przy tym przesadnie. - Tydzień temu to ja byłem na wakacjach z moją mamą! Czy on naprawdę myśli, że my mamy czas albo ochotę odwalać jakąś robotę na ostatnią chwilę i to jeszcze bez grama jego pomocy czy nawet cienia zaangażowania!?

  
\- Daj znać, kiedy skończysz dramatyzować, Ozzie - odparła Pamela, unosząc wzrok znad swojego telefonu zaledwie na dwie sekundy. - Musimy to wreszcie ogarnąć.

\- Ja. Nie. Dramatyzuję.

  
Wszyscy zgromadzeni rzucili mu jednoznaczne spojrzenia. Wszyscy oprócz Pameli, oczywiście. Ona dalej wgapiała się w ekran swojego przenośnego komputerka.

  
Oswald westchnął z rezygnacją i rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Ed również się rozluźnia. Jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej nie był pewien, czy wybuch Cobblepota będzie do opanowania. Ale przecież Ozzie był nad wyraz spokojny!

  
\- Okej - odezwała się wreszcie Talia, wyjmując zeszyt i zaczynając skrobać coś na nim długopisem. - Najpierw będzie odśpiewanie hymnu szkoły, czyli typowo. Potem jakaś nudna przemowa dyrektora Falcone'a, a dalej jestem w kropce.

  
\- Pamiętajmy też o zespole - wtrącił Ed. - Muszą zaśpiewać przynajmniej dwie piosenki, żeby pokazać nowym uczniom, jak bardzo jesteśmy przyjacielscy.

  
\- Tylko nie zespół - jęknęła głośno Pammy, odkładając telefon na blat okrągłego stolika, przy którym siedzieli. Jej twarz wyrażała czystą niechęć. - Nienawidzę kiedy śpiewają.

  
\- Wszyscy tego nienawidzą, ale ćwiczyli podobno swoje piosenki przez całe wakacje, więc trzeba będzie dać im szansę. - Ed wzruszył ramionami. - A skoro o tym mowa, cheerleaderki też powinny dać jakiś pokaz, ale nie jestem pewien, która wersja będzie lepsza: na początek apelu czy na koniec? Oswald, co myślisz?

  
Ale Ozzie był w zupełnie innym świecie. Odjechał myślami w stronę wspomnień z wakacji - i chociaż usilnie starał się wyprzeć je ze swojego umysłu, one dalej nawiedzały go w każdej sekundzie jego egzystencji i były o wiele bardziej przyjemne, niż chłopak byłby w stanie przyznać na głos. A każde z tych wspomnień równało się z wizualizacją ciepłego, spokojnego głosu, błękitnych oczu i zniewalającego uśmiechu.

  
\- Oswald? - powtórzył Ed z nutką irytacji w głosie, a sam zainteresowany drgnął dopiero wtedy. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, ile razy Nygma zawołał jego imię. - Wróciłeś. Jak miło.

  
\- Przepraszam. - Spuścił głowę tylko na kilka chwil, ale zaraz potem uniósł ją, żeby spojrzeć się na Talię, która miała notować cały plan. - Więc zespół i cheerleaderki, tak? Co powiecie na to, żeby nie marnować czasu i dać ich w tej samej chwili? Nasi muzykanci na pewno znają jakiś kawałek, do którego dziewczyny mają układ.

  
\- To właściwie dobry pomysł - powiedział cicho Ed, ciągle podejrzliwie wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela. Ozzie wiedział, że to już nie jego pierwszy taki odlot przy Nygmie, a analityczny umysł bruneta musiał działać teraz na wysokich obrotach. Przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, co naprawdę wytrącało Cobblepota z równowagi. A jednak orzechowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jakby miały dostęp do każdego najmniejszego skrawka jego duszy. - Talio, zapisz to.

  
\- Już to zrobiłam, kiedy ty wyglądałeś, jakbyś skanował Ozziemu umysł - odpowiedziała dziewczyna z chytrym uśmiechem, co spowodowało śmiechy ze strony Harveya i Pameli. - Ale to dalej nie zmienia faktu, że nie wiemy, kiedy będzie grał zespół.

  
\- Najlepiej będzie najpierw uporządkować chronologicznie wszystkie ważne sprawy, które nauczyciele będą chcieli poruszyć, a potem dopasować do tego wszystkie przerywniki i przemówienia uczniów - zaproponował Dent, co spotkało się z aprobatą innych. - Ty będziesz coś mówił, Oswald?

  
\- Robiłem to w drugiej i trzeciej klasie, więc sam sobie dopowiedz. - Przewrócił oczami. - Ktoś z was ma listę tych rzeczy, o których mieli mówić nauczyciele?

  
\- Ja mam - odezwał się Ed, wyjmując pogniecioną kartkę z kieszeni. Oswald wyrwał mu ją z głośnym prychnięciem.

  
\- I dopiero teraz mówisz? Mogliśmy mieć już to dawno zrobione! - Starał się wyprostować kawałek papieru, ciskając jednocześnie gromy w Nygmę. - Mogłeś trochę bardziej o nią zadbać.

  
Brunet nie wydawał się być urażony. Westchnął tylko z politowaniem.

  
\- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Ozzie, ale czasem mam ochotę zastrzelić cię i wyrzucić gdzieś w porcie - powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie.

  
\- Cieszmy się więc, że port jest daleko, a ty nie zrobiłeś jeszcze prawka. - Oswald uśmiechnął się lekko, a Ed odpowiedział na ten uśmiech. Zrobiło mu się niespodziewanie ciepło na sercu. To było dziwne uczucie. Odchrząknął szybko, żeby się go pozbyć. Było takie... Dziwne. - Dobra, przed nami dużo pracy, więc lepiej już nie zwlekajmy.

 

  
**• [Pamela Isley] •**

  
Spotkanie rady uczniowskiej w sprawie planu apelu trwało jeszcze przez następne dwie godziny. Pamela naprawdę starała się udzielać, jednak było to ciężkie, kiedy jej głowę zaprzątało coś zupełnie innego. Cóż, w kwestii nierozgarnięcia uczuciowego było jej bardzo blisko do Ozziego. Szczególnie, kiedy jej współlokatorka dała jej kolejny powód do zmartwień.

  
[od: Selina🐈] hej, gadałaś dzisiaj z harley?

  
[do: Selina🐈] nope. coś się stało?

  
[od: Selina🐈] właściwie to nie, ale zachowuje się dziwnie.

  
[do: Selina🐈] przez całe wakacje się tak zachowywała, ale zawsze jak pytałam się o powód, zmieniała temat.

  
[od: Selina🐈] taaa, ale dzisiaj jest jakoś specjalnie podrajcowana. twierdzi, że ma nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

  
[do: Selina🐈] w takim razie musimy zaczekać.

  
[od: Selina🐈] cóż, powodzenia z tym. nie jesteś najcierpliwszą osobą, jaką znam.

  
Pamela przewróciła oczami, odkładając telefon. W tym momencie musiała skupić się na spotkaniu rady, co nie było proste. Harley do samego końca spotkania zaprzątała jej głowę. Co prawda, dziewczyna od czasu do czasu wpadła z jakimiś pomysłami, jednak były one raczej średnie i zbyt przewidywalne.

  
Kiedy Ozzie ogłosił wreszcie, że mają już wszystko gotowe, odetchnęła z ulgą. Niemal natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca, żegnając krótko swojego przyjaciela i resztę rady, a potem praktycznie wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Musiała przecież znaleźć Harley.

  
Isley zaczynała obecnie swój trzeci rok nauki w Gotham Academy, co czyniło ją o rok młodszą od reszty jej znajomych z rady uczniowskiej. Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie za rok zostanie sama i to jej przypadnie rola nowego przewodniczącego, kiedy Ozzie wyjedzie już na studia. Nie, żeby specjalnie jej to przeszkadzało. Pamela od zawsze patrzyła na siebie jako na lidera. Przewodziła nawet szklonym, nierozerwalnym kobiecym trio - bo przecież w każdej szkole musi być jakiś odpowiednik "Mean Girls".

  
W tej historii, to ona była Reginą George, istną królową pszczół. Prawda, nie należała do najmilszych osób na świecie, jednak na jej szacunek trzeba było sobie zapracować. Tylko niewiele osób, czyli jej najbliższych przyjaciół, wiedziało jaka jest naprawdę. Że pod toną makijażu i drogich ubrań kryje się naprawdę bystra dziewczyna z ambicjami. Nikomu nigdy nie przeszłoby to przez myśl, ale najbardziej na świecie Pamela pragnęła zostać naukowcem, a najlepiej już biologiem.

  
U jej boku stały jej najdroższe przyjaciółki - Harleen Quinzel i Selina Kyle.

  
Harley była genialną akrobatką, więc nikogo nie zdziwiło, że w tym roku przewodziła szklonej grupie cheerleaderek. Uczyła się w Gotham Academy dopiero dwa lata, jednak Pamela znała ją o wiele dłużej. Już w podstawówce dziewczyna przyciągnęła jej uwagę i do tej pory nie odstępowała ją o krok. Pammy musiała przyznać, że blondynka była jej nieco bliższa, niż Selina, ale powód tego był okropnie skomplikowany. Od kiedy Harley zapisała się do Gotham Academy i dziewczyny zaczęły widywać się częściej, niż przeważnie, rudowłosa zaczęła czuć dziwne, nieznane jej dotąd ciepło, kiedy przebywały blisko siebie. Nie, żeby Harley kiedykolwiek miała się o tym dowiedzieć. Pamela nie mogła zniszczyć tej przyjaźni.

  
O wiele prostsza, ale również nieco skomplikowana, relacja łączyła ją z Seliną. Dziewczyny znały się od piaskownicy, chociaż pochodziły z zupełnie różnych środowisk. Pamela zawsze miała dach nad głową i kochającą rodzinę. Tymczasem Kyle przeskakiwała z rodziny zastępczej do rodziny zastępczej, powodując przy tym niemałe kłopoty. Isley nie była ślepa. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nie jest specjalnie lubiana w szkole. Oprócz nich, trzymała się również z niezbyt ciekawym towarzystwem, ale Pamela nigdy tego nie negowała. To był przecież wolny kraj, nie? Dlatego jej jedynym zadaniem było pilnowanie, żeby żaden lokalny idiota nie uprzykrzał Selinie życie.

  
Pewnym krokiem brnęła przez korytarz, zmierzając w stronę swojego pokoju. Od trzech lat pozostawał niezmienny, a największym plusem Gotham Academy była możliwość pozostawiania tam swoim rzeczy na wakacje, więc dziewczyna nie musiała się nawet rozpakowywać. Doszła już nawet do odpowiedniego skrzydła, kiedy nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

  
Znajomy śmiech przykuł uwagę Pameli. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, idąc w stronę, z której się wydobywał. Harley. To na pewno była Harley. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie przed drzwiami, za którymi ewidentnie kryła się jej przyjaciółka. Ale co, do diabła, miałoby ją tak rozbawić w damskiej łazience?

  
Otworzyła drzwi gwałtownym ruchem i wtargnęła do środka. To, co tam zobaczyła, przyszpiliło ją w miejscu.

  
\- Co, do...? - zaczęła, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie reszty pytania.

  
Harley najwyraźniej wróciła niedawno z pierwszego treningu swojej grupy, ponieważ dalej miała na sobie błękitno-złoto-biały strój cheerleaderki, a jej włosy ułożone były w dwa kucyki. Siedziała na zlewie, nieco zarumieniona i z najradośniejszym wyrazem twarzy, jaki Pamela kiedykolwiek u niej widziała. Ale najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jakiś chłopak ubrany w skórę oplatał ją ramionami i dociskał swoje podłe usta do jej szyi.

  
\- Red! - krzyknęła zaskoczona Quinzel, odsuwając nagle od siebie chłopaka. - Mogę wyjaśnić!

  
I wtedy Pammy poznała tego chłopaka. Był to Jack Napier, czwartoklasista z przefarbowanymi na zielono włosami, przywódca szklonej bandy, którą Isley mogła jawnie nazwać gangiem. Miał chyba z dwadzieścia lat, ponieważ nie zdał parę razy. Wiele osób nazywało go Jokerem, ponieważ lubił robić sobie z ludzi żarty, co najczęściej podchodziło pod gnębienie. Jeśli ktokolwiek myślał, że to Pamela jest okrutna, najwyraźniej nie poznał jego.

  
\- Czekam - syknęła rudowłosa, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

  
\- Och, Harley, nie mówiłaś, że odpowiadasz przed szkolną suką naczelną. - Napier uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, co prawie doprowadziło Pamelę do istnej furii.

  
\- Słuchaj, ty... - Ruszyła już w jego stronę, żeby mu przyłożyć, kiedy drogę przecięła jej Harley. Blondynka spojrzała się na nią błagalnie i dotknęła lekko jej dłoni, która już wyrywała się, aby uderzyć Jacka. - Wyjaśnij to, Harl. Szybko.

  
\- Jesteśmy parą od jakiegoś miesiąca - wydukała, spuszczając głowę. - Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam. Chciałam, naprawdę! Jesteś w końcu moją najlepszą przyjaciółką pod słońcem i w ogóle. Ale Jack nalegał, żeby ogłosić nasz związek dopiero, kiedy szkoła się zacznie. A mi naprawdę bardzo, bardzo na nim zależy.

  
Pamela poczuła się zraniona. Harley znała tego gościa zaledwie parę miesięcy, a wydawać mogłoby się, że była gotowa poświęcić już dla niego własne życie. Ale najbardziej nie bolał fakt, iż przyjaciółka przez te tygodnie nie wspomniała o tym nawet słowem. Najgorsze było... Harley miała chłopaka! Kochana, słodka Harley, która nigdy wcześniej nie była w związku. Pammy poczuła na tę myśl palącą zazdrość. Chciała mieć dziewczynę na wyłączność.

  
Jasne, może bolałoby mniej, gdyby Quinzel związała się z jakimś miłym gościem, może z drużyny piłkarskiej. Kimś pokroju Dicka Graysona. Wtedy Pamela mogłaby to jakoś przeżyć, bo wiedziałaby, że Harley jest w dobrych rękach. Ale Jack Napier? On zawsze zwiastował kłopoty. I kiedy Isley pomyślała o tym, że mógłby zranić jej przyjaciółkę...

  
\- To dlatego zachowywałaś się tak dziwnie? - odezwała się rudowłosa, starając się przełknąć gorycz. Nie czekała na odpowiedź. Ona była zbyt jasna. - Harley, chyba nie jesteś tak lekkomyślna... On... Ty... To nie wyjdzie.

  
Jasne oczy blondynki błysnęły z tłumioną złością. Zrobiła gwałtowny krok w tył, odsuwając się od Pameli i tym samym przybliżając się do Jacka. Pammy poczuła kolejne nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Przełknęła ślinę.

  
\- Nie będziesz mi mówić, z kim mogę się spotykać albo kogo mogę kochać! - wykrzyknęła oburzona Harley.

  
\- Kochać? - Pamela prychnęła głośno, wyrzucając ręce w górę. - To nie jest miłość. Nie bądź ślepa, Harl. On się wykorzysta i porzuci. Nie jesteś pierwsza i na pewno też nie ostatnia.

  
\- Kochamy się, Red. Zaakceptuj to albo więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj. - Chwyciła Napiera za rękę i zaczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia, wymijając Pamelę. - Chodź, puddin'. Nic tu po nas.

  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z głośnym trzaśnięciem. Pamela podskoczyła na ten dźwięk, a potem poczuła, jak łzy zaczynają spływać jej po policzkach. Czuła się zraniona, czuła się wściekła. Nie mogła tak tego zostawić.

  
Musiała ocalić Harley.

 

  
**• [Barbara Gordon] •**

  
Trzy godziny po rozpakowaniu się, Barbara obrała kurs w stronę biblioteki. Trochę się nachodziła, zanim ostatecznie ją znalazła, jednak nie żałowała. Okazała się bowiem być największą biblioteką, w jakiej dziewczyna miała kiedykolwiek przyjemność się znaleźć. Półki z książkami zajmowały tak wiele miejsca, że ciężko było przejść pomiędzy nimi.

  
Podeszła w stronę jasnowłosej dziewczyny, która stała za ladą. Była stanowczo za młoda, aby być bibliotekarką, więc Babs prędko domyśliła się, iż jest uczennicą, która dorabia tutaj pośród książek. Sam ten fakt sprawił, że Gordon od razu zapałała do niej sympatią i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Blondynka odpowiedziała tym samym.

  
\- Cześć - przywitała się radosnym tonem. - Potrzebujesz w czymś pomocy?

  
\- Właściwie to tak. Jestem tutaj nowa, a zapoznawanie się z innymi uczniami na razie idzie mi kiepsko, więc postanowiłam wypożyczyć parę książek naukowych. Interesuje mnie głównie fizyka i geografia, ale nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniego działu - wyjaśniła szybko.

  
\- Ach, rzeczywiście dział naukowy jest nieco schowany. - Wyszła zza lady. Miała na sobie pastelową koszulę i spódnicę w kartkę. Być może ten ubiór wydawać mógłby się postarzający i niemodny, jednak Barbara musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna wyglądała w nim bardzo dobrze. - Chodź za mną.

  
Tak też zrobiła. Chwilę pobłądziły pomiędzy półkami, aż wreszcie dotarły w odpowiednie miejsce. Dział naukowy mieścił się zaraz obok niewielkiego stolika dla czytelników, przy którym siedział już jeden chłopak. Gordon rozpoznała w nim okularnika z rady uczniowskiej. Speszył się nieco na widok dziewczyn - a raczej na widok pseudo-bibliotekarki. Ona również rzuciła w jego stronę nieśmiały uśmiech, po którym dla rudowłosej było już jasne, co jest grane.

  
\- To tutaj. - Przeniosła swoją uwagę z powrotem na nową uczennicę. - Gdybyś czegoś jeszcze potrzebowała, daj mi znać. Tak poza tym, mam na imię Isabella. Widzisz? Już masz jednego znajomego, więc nie idzie ci tak tragicznie.

  
\- Dzięki, Isabello. Jestem Barbara. - Uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę szeroko. - Jakbym znowu zgubiła się pomiędzy półkami, będę wołać po pomoc.

  
Isabella roześmiała się, po czym odeszła, najpewniej kierując się z powrotem do centrum biblioteki. Idąc, rzuciła jeszcze jedno nieśmiałe spojrzenie w stronę okularnika.

  
Barbara zaczęła przeglądać książki. Trochę to trwało, ponieważ okazało się, że rudowłosa ma z czego wybierać. Po paru minutach trzymała już w dłoniach trzy grube tomiszcza z geografii, kiedy jej uwaga przekierowała się w stronę okularnika, który w spokoju czytał jakąś książkę przy stoliku. Przemówiła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

  
\- Powinieneś ją gdzieś zaprosić.

  
Okularnik podniósł wzrok z nad książki, patrząc się na nią pytająco.

  
\- Hm?

  
\- Isabellę. Na jakąś kawę albo do kina. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie jestem ślepa. Widzę, że na nią lecisz.

  
\- Bez urazy, ale to chyba nie twój interes. - Zmarszczył brwi.

  
\- Tylko mówię - mruknęła, starając się jakoś usprawiedliwić. Wrócili do swoich poprzednich zajęć, jednak nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy Barbara przemówiła ponownie. - Wydaje mi się, że ona też cię lubi.

  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko, odkładając książkę na blat. Chciał chyba wyglądać na zirytowanego, jednak jego oczy zabłysnęły z nadzieją.

  
\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał cicho.

  
\- Błagam cię. To takie oczywiste. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on po paru sekundach odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Twój kolega już się uspokoił?

  
Zaśmiał się cicho, przewracając oczami.

  
\- Oswald? Tak. Często miewa takie wybuchy, ale raczej szybko przechodzą, jeśli wie się, jak nad nimi zapanować. Poza tym, przepraszam za niego. Wiem, że mógł wydać się trochę... No, wiesz. Ale jest w porządku. Jest moim współlokatorem, ale przyjaźnimy się od lat. - Barbara zauważyła, że mówienie o swoim przyjacielu nieco zrelaksowało chłopaka. Jakby mógł robić to godzinami. Być może zbyt szybko stwierdziła, że on i Isabella powinni być parą? W tym momencie okularnik wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany tym całym Oswaldem. - Jestem Ed.

  
\- Barbara - przedstawiła się.

  
Brunet przyjrzał się trzymanym przez nią książkom.

  
\- Interesujesz się nauką?

  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Skrzywiła się nieznacznie. - W mojej starej szkole ludzie brali mnie za kujona, ale to nie moja wina, że czasami po prostu lubię wiedzieć różne rzeczy.

  
\- Rozumiem. Mam podobnie. - Zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Od paru lat jestem członkiem Klubu Naukowego. Jest nas mało, ale lubimy sobie pomagać. Wiesz, uczymy się razem, przepytujemy się nawzajem, a czasem nawet organizujemy korepetycje dla słabszych uczniów. Gdybyś chciała, czuj się zaproszona na nasze spotkania. Są tutaj w każdą środę o siedemnastej.  
Barbara zastanowiła się nad tym. Ed wydawał jej się całkiem do tolerowania, mogłaby się nawet z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Poza tym, naprawdę bardzo chciała się dopasować. Uznała, że poznanie paru osób o podobnym zainteresowaniach nie zrobi jej krzywdy, a wręcz przeciwnie - może nawet odnajdzie swoje miejsce w Gotham Academy.

  
\- Właściwie... Tak. Chętnie przyjdę. - Chwyciła jeszcze jedną książkę i zaczęła wycofywać się, aby potwierdzić ich wypożyczenie. - Dziewczyny nie gryzą, Ed. Omów się z Isabellą, jeśli naprawdę ją lubisz - powiedziała w ramach pożegnania i zniknęła z pola widzenia chłopaka.

 

  
**• [Oswald Cobblepot] •**

  
Głupi apel rozpoczynający. Głupia rada uczniowska. Głupi James Gordon.

  
Głupi Ed, który nie chciał go wyręczyć, bo przecież "jest bardzo zajęty". Tak, jasne. Jak Oswald go znał, Nygma siedział pewnie teraz w bibliotece i czytał jakąś nudną książkę o życiu jakiegoś nudnego człowieka.  
Dlatego teraz to Oswald z planem apelu w dłoni przemierzał trzecie piętro lewego skrzydła - piętro sypialni nauczycieli. Zbliżała się już dwudziesta i chociaż Cobblepot mógł zrobić już to całe godziny temu, dopiero teraz zebrał się na odwagę, aby stanąć z Jimem twarzą w twarz. To nie tak przecież, że zaraz przeprowadzą jakąś rozmowę od serca, prawda?

  
Wreszcie stanął pod drzwiami nauczyciela wychowania fizycznego, czyli trenera Gordona właśnie. Jakim cudem w ogóle pozwolili mu uczyć w Gotham Academy? Był przecież taki młody, taki niedoświadczony, taki przystojny... Hm, to chyba nie był przymiotnik, jakim Oswald chciał go teraz opisywać w myślach.

  
Zapukał do drzwi Jima i nie czekał długo na jego reakcję. Nauczyciel stanął przed nim w całej swojej okazałości, co ponownie przyprawiło Ozziego o zawroty głowy.

  
\- Plan apelu - wyjaśnił szybko Cobblepot, odpowiadając na pytające spojrzenie Gordona. - Wiem, że jest późno, ale...

  
\- Wejdź - przerwał mu.

  
\- To niezgodne z przepisami. - Oswald zacisnął zęby. Każdy doskonale przecież wiedział, że uczniowie nie powinni wchodzić do pokoi nauczycieli. Ta zasada nie została, co prawda nigdzie spisana, ale tak zwyczajnie nie wypadało.

  
\- Po prostu wejdź. - Rozchylił drzwi szerzej i zniknął w środku.

  
Nie chcę, nie mogę, nie mam zamiaru - chciał powiedzieć, cholera, chciał to wykrzyczeć. Ale nogi Oswalda twierdziły, że zrobi coś innego. Wszedł do środka, jednak zostawił drzwi uchylone. Tak tylko na wszelkie wypadek.

  
Pokój był urządzony skromnie. Właściwie, przypominał pokoje dla uczniów. Jedyną różnicą było tylko jedno duże łóżko zamiast dwóch mniejszych. No, i sypialnia posiadała więcej umeblowania.  
Jim stał przy jeden z komód i grzebał w papierach. Nawet na niego nie patrząc, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Oswalda. Ten podał mu plan. Gordon spojrzał się na niego, po czym zaczął szukać odpowiedniej teczki, żeby go tam włożyć.

  
\- Zajmę się wszystkim z samego rana - oznajmił, zamykając wreszcie szafkę. - Trzeba będzie tylko przed apelem połączyć zespół i cheerleaderki, żeby znaleźli z dwa wspólne numery.

  
\- Jeśli to tyle... - Oswald zaczął wycofywać się w kierunku wyjścia.

  
\- Poczekaj. - Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, niemal sparaliżowany przez ciepły ton głosu Jima. - Oswald...

  
Imię zawisło w powietrzu. Cobblepot odwrócił się wolno w stronę Jima, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Nie miał przecież prawa się tak czuć. Nie miał prawa patrzeć się w te spokojne, błękitne oczy i myśleć o ich właścicielu jako o kimś więcej, niż nauczycielu.

  
\- Wiem, że nasza relacja nie jest do końca przemyślana, ale... - zaczął Jim, jednak urwał po chwili, żeby wziąć głębszy oddech. Zrobił krok w stronę Ozziego. - Nasze spotkania w te wakacje... Nie mogę o nich przestać myśleć. I chociaż wiem, że nie powinienem, nie ma dnia, nie ma godziny, żebym nie pragnął... - nie dokończył.

\- Wiem - powiedział cicho Oswald, automatycznie robiąc krok do przodu. - Ja... Naprawdę bardzo staram się nie myśleć o... Ale to takie ciężkie.

  
Ciepła dłoń Jima dotknęła jego policzka. Oswald poczuł, że mógłby utonąć w jego oczach. Poczuł, jak traci oddech. Obecność starszego mężczyzny była elektryzująca. Cobblepot nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy był zakochany, ale wiedział, że od dawna nie pragnął nikogo tak mocno jak Jamesa Gordona.

  
\- To nie musi być ciężkie - usłyszał tylko jego szept, zanim przymknął powieki.

  
Jim złączył ich usta, przenosząc swoje dłonie na szyję Ozziego. Ciemnowłosy w tym czasie objął go mocno, niemal nie czując, kiedy zostaje pchnięty na ścianę. Delikatne, ostrożne pocałunki przemieniły się w głębokie i zapierające dech w piersiach. Gordon odsunął się tylko na moment, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu i odwrócić się w kierunku wyjścia.

  
Drzwi do jego sypialni zostały głośno zatrzaśnięte.


End file.
